gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MattyDienhoff
Hello from GuildKnight! Hi, and a very belated welcome to GTA Wiki! Eganio brought to my attention your hard work on our wiki, and I've reviewed some of your edits. You definitely seem to be editing in good faith, and I thought I'd let you know that we have been considering whether adding a new Admin or two to the site will benefit the wiki. If that's something that would interest you, you may want to take a look at the Task List. These are some things that are taken care of on an ongoing basis to keep the wiki maintained and tidy. The quality of your edits, so far as I've seen, leaves nothing to be desired, so if these additional tasks are something you'd be willing to tackle every now and then, you may be considered for admin-ship. If not, please continue the great work you've been doing, and feel free to contact me with any questions or concerns. Most importantly, have fun! --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:38, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I appreciate the offer, but unfortunately I'm on something of an extended hiatus from the Wikia community right now (as a protest against the new ad layouts, eh, long story). If and when I return to active status I'll probably take you up on the offer, though. :Thanks again for the welcome. --MattyDienhoff 07:28, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Staff Nomination Hi MattyDienhoff. You have been nominated to become a Moderator on GTA Wiki. Firstly, please respond on the nomination page as to whether you accept the nomination. If you accept, please state why you would like to become a Moderator. Other users may ask you questions, so make sure you watch the nomination page so that you can respond quickly to questions. Make sure you fully understand the role of a Moderator, so that you can answer the questions effectively. A decision on your promotion will be made by a Manager over the next few weeks, so good luck! Gboyers talk 18:44, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, you have been promoted to the position of Moderator on GTA Wiki. Your responsibilities are to ensure that the wiki runs smoothly, helping users that have problems, fixing urgent problems on the wiki, patrolling edits, being a first point of contact for questions, and spotting any problems with Policy. You now have the ability to move pages, protect talk pages, rollback edits, use the patrol system, and auto-patrol your edits. I will collate some instructions on these tools for you shortly. If you have any notices that affect or require multiple staff, please post these on the Staff Noticeboard. Please also familiarise yourself with the staff half of the Tasks list, and read up on any Policy that you are unfamilair with. Congratulations, and I look forward to working with you. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to let me know. Gboyers talk 21:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Gerard. :) :My contributions page will be a bit quiet for a few days, as there are several other things occupying my attention right now, but I should be active again soon. Until then, I'll still be checking my emails regularly, so if you need anything from me leave me a message here. --MattyDienhoff 03:51, 20 January 2009 (UTC) IRC If you happened to notice, I posted a message on the GTA Wiki:Staff Noticeboard about the GTA Wiki:IRC/Staff subpage. If you don't mind, pop on over some time and fill out the times you might be available to join the IRC channel. We'd like to schedule a Staff IRC Meeting. Thanks! --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:33, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Done. Nice work on that page, adding the conversion table and all, very considerate! --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 09:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks and thanks! ;) --GuildKnightTalk2me 00:45, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Vehicle screenshots Hi. If you took these screenshots that you uploaded, I like to know how you managed to do it. Some of them (like this one, and this) seemingly show as if they taken zoomed in (something GTA III and GTAVC are not capable of through my methods), which left me with the impression you were running the games in a higher resolution than 1280x1024. - ZS 12:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hello. =) Yes, I took those two. I would have been running the game in 1600x1200 at the time, that's what I use in all games (whenever it's available). If the angle looks unusual, it's because I angle the camera downwards to get the player character out of the way. If that doesn't explain it, I don't know what would, because I don't have any special techniques otherwise. I hope that helps! --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 12:41, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. It's just frustrating that I can't never go beyond 1280x1024, not even in GTA IV or with a PC that runs it well. I hear you would need an additional GC or a widescreen monitor in order to access higher resolutions. If I had anything more than 1280x1024, my GTA III and GTAVC vehicle screenshots could surely be better. Then again, there isn't much details in these games' vehicles to require large images. - ZS 15:33, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::That's puzzling. 1600x1200 isn't a widescreen resolution, and most CRT monitors support it (I can't speak for LCDs, though, I don't have much experience with them). What kind of monitor do you have? --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 19:05, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::17" flatscreen LCD. Its dimension is pretty much incapable of supporting widescreen resolutions without distortions. - ZS 07:32, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well 1280x1024 is the native resolution of many LCDs, and it's a different aspect ratio to 1600x1200. I guess your monitor doesn't support 1600x1200. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 08:38, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Huh. That might explain it. Guess I'll have to live with it for now. Thanks. - ZS 18:37, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Vehicle prices The Sultan RS can be sold to stevie like happened on other day when i was playing gtaiv on PS3 it gave some like $2000 but its badly damage it may depend on the color when i sold 1 yellow sultan rs it gave me $0.Why? there is another car Roman's Cavalcade i sold it gave me $150000 if you are a moderator pls help me correct the mistakes im really too hasty :I don't know. I know little about what governs the sell prices of cars. :What mistakes do you want me to help correct? --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 13:05, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::its ok now if i edit one see the latest activity check it spelled or something ::im new in wikia so watch me if if ive done wrong Cleanup Project Hey MattyDienhoff, the second phas of the Cleanup Project is underway. Instead of assigning out tasks to people, I'll let you go there and pick your own. Just sign your name next to the tasks you'd personally like to help out with, and get underway. Gboyers talk 23:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC)